riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Hawthorn
Violet Hawthorn is a woman who, until recently, was presumed dead; one of the billions murdered in the Reclamation War. She has since emerged as a powerful psychic and a member of the Neo-Hydras, a xenophobic army of human supremacists. She is the sister of Lucas Hawthorn, a merciless scientist turned mercenary medic, who thought her lost until they encountered each other on opposite sides of a battle. History The colony of Domum Scientiae was a prosperous one in the Golden Age of The Empire. Highly specialised in science, the planet provided some of the finest doctors, researchers, engineers and academic in the galaxy. It had vast libraries and state of the art laboratories, along with the finest universities in the sector. It was Violet’s home. She was an awkward child, finding it difficult to make friends and showing a strange lack of empathy. Her parents suspected a mental disorder, but a test discovered something slightly more chilling; Violet had empathy, remarkable empathy in fact. She could place herself in any situation and consider how she would feel. But she simply decided not to. Violet found it easy to detach herself from the pain of others, and it was something which would prove useful in later life. Violet had a strong relationship with her brother Lucas, whom she recognised as being a prodigy on a planet of prodigies. Of a family of five, they formed an unbreakable pair within it, often found discussing ideas and theories. It was an unbearable shock, then, when the War reached their doorstep, announced with a hail of fire and brimstone. In the chaos, Violet saw her family die and Lucas slip away. Violet was very nearly killed when a collapsing building came close to crushing her. She lay among the rubble, hidden by it from the alien hordes which descended. It was there that Violet saw horrors which nobody, least of all a child, should ever see. Civilians and soldiers were treated alike by the alien troops, butchered like cattle. After the aliens, however, came the human troops, the soldiers of the original Hydra League, which had sided with the Reclaimers. Violet, half-starved and wounded in several places, took the chance to find a friendly force. She left her hiding place to approach the Hydra soldiers, and fortunately, they hadn’t the heart to kill the pitiful figure. They relocated her to a planet under their control, and she lived a relatively happy few months, though her mind was always on her missing family. As the war neared its end, the Hydras were turned on by their non-human allies, led by the Travesti. These allies, who had conquered much of The Empire side by side, now fought over the planets they had occupied. One of these worlds was the one Violet had been relocated to. For the second time, she saw humans murdered by aliens, and though the Hydras held that particular world, they lost many others. Violet began to show a terrible wrath against non-humans as she grew up, joining flash mobs that would seek out aliens and often end up lynching them. She was an obvious choice, then, to join the new Neo-Hydra army. Though she started as a grunt, her bloodthirstiness was quickly recognised and she was chosen for the ‘honoured’ role of one of the Amazons – the elite, all-female bodyguard of the Hydras’ leadership. This promotion demanded her body and her mind, due to the experiments the Hydras were keen on carrying out. Violet, with the rest of the Amazon recruits, gained psychic abilities. In 110AF, Violet accompanied Terra McConnelly and the Hydra army to Villa, where they took part in a daring attack on the Confederate forces stationed there. During the attack, Violet was reunited with Lucas. It is slowly becoming clear that she is dying as the implants that gave her her powers gradually cause her brain to deteriorate. Personality and Traits Violet hates non-humans, passionately. Unlike Lucas, who sees the benefits of working with other races peacefully, Violet has come to want nothing more than the complete subjugation of all non-humans, as well as the re-emergence of an Empire-like state; one run by the Neo-Hydras. To this end, she has worked as a an interrogator and torturer, often utilising her psychic powers to deliver unbearable mental agony, though she is more than proficient at inflicting physical pain as well. The strain that her “enhancements” placed on her mind show, however, as Violet suffers from debilitating headaches. She is taking medicine, or whatever the Hydra equivalent is, but has shown no signs of considerable improvement. As a result, she is mentally unbalanced, perhaps even more so than her brother. Her years as a soldier have affected her personality, and Violet carries herself in a very brash, straight thinking manner. On the other hand, some of her work requires a more subtle touch, and she has a way with words that would shame even a Hand of Fate. To say she possesses a silver tongue is like saying Mozart had “a few good tunes”. Overall, though, it is the ruthless intelligence that Violet shares with her brother that is not to be underestimated, something several dozen corpses could attest to. HMV Equipment Armour and Clothing Violet tends to wear light armour, as is the custom for Amazons. It allows her freedom of movement and a good view of her surroundings, which is nothing but a plus when you’re a psychic. Outside combat, she wears plain, non-descript clothes. The Hydras aren’t really known for their luxuries. Weapons Category:Characters